


By the Riverbank

by nightbaron079



Category: Horikoshi RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbaron079/pseuds/nightbaron079
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In that place, by themselves, they can be the people they want to be. The people they really were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Riverbank

**Author's Note:**

> Long-overdue prompt from Yacchan. This was written initially as a Twitter fic.

They always had the riverbank. It was their secret place, and even if everyone knew they were left alone. It was their secret place. ****

He was not the best-selling hotshot idol, she was not the actress with a Hollywood debut. He was Ryosuke-kun, she was Suzuka-chan.

Saxophones in tow, they practice songs they know together, laughing at wrong notes and praising each other on nice sounds. They joke about quitting the industry and joining an orchestra, but somehow he would always end up having a quiet moment.

She would then huddle closer and poke him on his arm. By then they will be sitting on their coats on the grass by the riverbank, and she would ask him, "What's wrong?" He looks up at her and smiles.

And it wasn't his idol smile. It was the smile of the shy and awkward kid she first met on the entrance ceremony in Horikoshi. That kid who would flawlessly solve murder crimes on TV yet cry over Hachiko over and over.

It was the smile of Ryosuke-kun that she knew.

The Ryosuke-kun of the grassy riverbank by twilight and faulty saxophone playing. He smiles and nudges her shoulder with his own and sighs.

 

"I just wish that sometimes I was a back-up dancer forever with everyone. Maybe they won't need to separate us." he quietly whispers.

"Hey. You're still in the group with them, aren't you? That's what matters." she said, just as quietly.

"But people are telling me to go solo. I don't want to. And they're telling me they won't judge me. But can't they understand? I want to be with them. They're the only friends I have.." he said, his voice rising with panic. Hesitatingly, she put a hand on his back and started rubbing slow, comforting circles on his back. He hugs his knees to his chest, steadying his breathing. She stays quiet,letting him calm down.

 

Slowly, he stops shaking, looking at the moon's reflection on the river. "I want to be with JUMP. I hope they understand that," he mumbles.

"I'm sure they'll do... you just have to prove them who you want to be..." she said, quietly. "And you have a lot of friends, Ryosuke-kun."

"Really?" He looks at her, eyes wide and shiny from unspent tears. She smiles and pokes his cheek, her favorite smile showing again.

"You have me. I'm your friend. You'll always have me. And everyone else. Even if you're not in the same group. We'll be here." she promised.

 

 

 

 

 

He sighs, happily, and slowly laid his head on her shoulder. "But I don't see Suzuka-chan as a friend..." he says slowly. Her hand stills at his back and he straightens up, wide-eyed. "I didn't mean it that way! Um, I meant... aaaa mou," he said, burying his face in his hands.

 

She sits still, biting her lip. He looks at her and breathes in deeply.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Maybe I see Suzuka-chan as more than a friend... this riverbank is a favorite place for a reason," he said, his face reddening.

 

 

Silence. Except from the sound of the river flowing, and the steady gaze of the moon above them.

 

 

 

 

She smiled. And then she huddled closer, leaning her head on his shoulder. He leans his head over hers and smiled her favorite smile.

 

 

"We'd always have the river bank, ne," Suzuka whispered. Their hands found each other, their fingers lacing together. He looks up at the moon shining over them and smiled.

 

 

"Yes."


End file.
